grow_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Tips and Strategy
New Players Start by doing the following. This will help you start the game strong. * Don't sell your plants. * Don't spend diamonds. * Don't mutate. * Water all your plants as soon as they need it. * Keep about two thousand gold on hand for fertilizer. * Buy enough pots to fill the shelves, and then buy more shelves and pots to fill them. * Prioritize fertilizing more advanced plants over seedlings. This is just to develop a strong money-making garden to build off of. As you start becoming familiar with the game, feel free to deviate from the above instructions. Important Concepts to Grow Legends Sell Function A new seeded pot costs 100g, and fertilizer costs 100g. You will fertilize a flower about three times before it becomes an adult and can start producing coins. It is therefore NOT cost effective to raise flowers specifically to sell them, as the most common rank of flower (one star) sells for just 100g. The sell function is simply to recoup some of the cost of a flower if you want to get rid of it to make space. Premium Currency Diamonds can be gathered through active play, but are fairly rare. It takes about an hour to get ten of them, depending on your luck. It's not a good idea to waste diamonds on things like skipping a watering phase. Mutation is a good example of something you'd want to use diamonds on. Flower Use Fully grown flowers will never die, and will produce coins indefinitely as long as they are watered. Key strategy is selectively keeping more time-efficient coin producers. Each flower has different stats for how long they stay watered, how fast they produce coins, whether and into what they can mutate, and star rating, which indicates rarity and selling price. Active Play Aside from waiting with the app off to accumulate coins and wait for your seedlings to grow, there are things you can do with your garden in real time. Gather From Flowers Fully grown flowers frequently produce coins, and rarely produce diamonds. Diamonds have their own distinct sound effect. It's important that you have your volume up enough to hear the game. If you hear something odd, scroll around your garden screens and look for a blue gem resting on the pot of one of your flowers. Make sure to tap it before it disappears. You can collect coins for 1 coin each. They will disappear if untouched for too long, but they are very plentiful. After a long time, a fly may appear over a pot and make a loud buzzing noise. Flies are perfectly harmless and tapping on them will get rid of them with bug spray, immediately yielding either a coin or a diamond. Growing Seedlings If there is an empty place on your shelves, you can purchase a pot to fill the void and raise a new flower. Organize Your Garden If you want to rearrange your pots, long-tap them. This will cause them all to start shaking, with an x mark on the corner of the pot. You can now do one of two things: 1. Pressing the x will raise a prompt asking if you'd like to get rid of the pot. This is very much not recommended, since all it will do is delete the pot with the flower inside of it, paying you nothing in return. This function is useful, however, for getting rid of seedlings you're sure you don't want, as seedlings cannot be sold. 2. If you hold your finger on a shaking pot, it will lift, and you can hover it around the garden over the other pots. Holding it near the edges of the screen will allow you to change pages in your garden. Once you let go, it will drop to the position of the pot underneath it, swapping its original space with it. Tapping the green check mark button will take you out of organization mode. Game Goals On the bottom of the screen, there are four large buttons arranged like the dock in the iOS home screen. The first button is your gallery. Every time you discover a new flower species, their portrait appears and you may collect one diamond from it as a reward. The second button is your achievements list. A small bar will show your completion percentage on applicable achievements. Completion nets you a diamond, and some unlock other more advanced achievements. Mutations Flowers will rarely show a dna icon on their pot. This indicates they want to mutate, which will cost you 10,000g. You can also spend ten diamonds to mutate them at any time. When a flower mutates, it will change into a different flower. Sometimes the change is beneficial to you, and other times it will not be. Try experimenting.